smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dance
Dance is a type of art that generally involves movement of the body, often rhythmic and to music. It is performed in many cultures as a form of emotional expression, social interaction, or exercise, in a spiritual or performance setting, and is sometimes used to express ideas or tell a story. Dance may also be regarded as a form of nonverbal communication between humans or other animals, as in bee dances and behaviour patterns such as mating dances. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories 'Smurfs' In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, dance is part of Smurf culture, whether as a free-form activity of enjoyment and personal expression or as part of a group ritual such as the Dance Of 100 Smurfs. Empath, being raised among the Psyches where any form of self-expression is forbidden, originally saw dancing as a scandalous activity regardless of what it was used for, but eventually became used to participating in it and even enjoying it during parties with his fellow Smurfs. Sometime after he had met Smurfette upon his final release from Psychelia, Empath learned how to perform couples dancing such as the waltz. Tapper, who is a Christian, sees dancing as an act of worship, and engages in it as a private act of worship unto the Almighty, who in Scriptures commands to be praised with dancing. He does not, however, see all forms of dancing as wholesome acts of worship and refuses to engage in them unless it is a group ritual dance that is required of every Smurf. Some songs such as "The Smurfy Dance" have their own dancing styles. 'Humans' Humans engage in various forms of dancing, depending upon the culture. Dame Barbara, however, does not like dancing and thinks it is a vulgar activity that comes from the Devil. LD Stories/Expanded AU Within The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, dancing is a common activity amongst most incorporated species. Humans In the King's castle, Peewit likes to dance in a comedic fashion as part of his position as the royal Court Jester. While he may not be the best, he certainly has enough style to captivate an audience. Princess Savina, on the other hand, takes dancing lessons (such as ballet, the Waltz, etc.) as part of her many expectations under Dame Barbara's guidance. She enjoys "letting loose" whenever possible. Falla and Johan don't typically dance in public, but they have helped each other learn the Waltz for special occasions. Johan proves himself to have excellent footing and memory, so he almost always leads Falla since she occasionally forgets a step (although he would never hold this against her). During the time that Johan is evil and under Gargamel's power, he and Scruple sometimes "mock dance" like Gargamel when he is not around. Otherwise, he only dances with Falla like before during the Season 11 episode, "Falla's Birthday." In King Gerard's castle, Sir Josten has never learned to dance, although he has always enjoyed seeing others performing. After his debut as he grows closer to Falla and Peewit, they both teach him how to dance as best they can. King Gerard has less opportunity to dance, but proves his nimble footwork on the rarest of occasions. Smurfs In the Smurf Village, Smurfette loves to dance, but is not a protégé; she is awe-inspiring after some practice. To keep herself in the best shape, she sometimes seeks out private lessons with Brainy because dancing comes second nature to him. They usually practice doing the Waltz together. While most every other Smurf enjoys dancing and is capable of performing such styles as the Circle dance, Dance Of 100 Smurfs, and so on, Clumsy has "two left feet," meaning he really should not be dancing. While he recognizes his lack of skill, he still wants to be a part of the activity, and no Smurf has the heart to tell him to stop out-rightly. Moxette is a good dancer, but her style resembles the 1980s "golden era" genre, which is highly foreign to her fellow Smurfs. She is often ostracized because they cannot understand her strange, yet alluring moves by all but a small handful of Smurfs. Sometimes she stays at the sidelines when her mood is blue, but all it takes is one Smurf to ask her to dance for her to lighten up and accept. Sprites The Smurfs' Woodsprite friends, Ripple and Karma, love dancing with each other in sort of a "jive" fashion mixed with Jazz-era influence. This directly expresses their energetic, high-spirited personalities towards each other and their friends. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories Dance is part of Smurf culture, whether as a free-form activity of enjoyment and personal expression or as part of a group ritual such as the Dance Of 100 Smurfs. Jagger Smurf is a master of this art and knows many different techniques such as breakdance, the waltz, and many others. His Mirror of Opposition-created counterpart Julieta Smurfette is also a master of dance; with her favorite type of dance being Ballet which she teaches to the Smurfs and Smurfettes of the next generation by hosting regular Ballet classes. Hero and Wonder also love to dance together during their spare time; with Wonder's favorite move being hoisted up over Hero's head by her mid-section and imagine she's flying as high as the clouds. In the mini-story "My Drunken Sweetheart," Wonder was performing an erotic dance at Nikolai's Bar while she was under the influence of sarsaparilla ale, which required the intervention of her husband before things got a bit too rowdy. Smurfs: The Magical Blue stories In the ''Smurfs: The Magical Blue ''story series, dance is mostly performed by Rellette Smurfette and along with her husband and children Dance, Morla and Jarer. They would mostly host dance classes for the Smurfs and Smurfettes to attend, but only a few will join since they think dancing is a waste of time. See Also * Category:Dance styles, for various styles of dancing Category:Recreational activities Category:Expressions Category:Art forms Category:Open to Community Category:Smurf customs Category:Therapies Category:Magical rituals Category:Performance arts